


Never Change

by Josselyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselyn/pseuds/Josselyn
Summary: Love is a strong thing. It can make people do things they wouldn’t under normal circumstances. Even the extremely strong-willed Elisabeth Schuyler isn’t immune to this.What happens when she decides to change herself for the one she loves?





	Never Change

“Why did I agree to this?”  
“For the twentieth time, I don’t know. It was your choice. Oh and for the thirtieth time, stay still.” Alexander sat on Peggy’s bed as she attempted to braid his long, uncooperative hair.  
“Are you done yet?” Peggy sighed but smiled as she snapped a hair tie on the end to keep it secure. “Finally. How do you girls go through this every morning?”  
She shrugs, “used to it I guess.” She stood and handed Alex a mirror. “What do you think?”  
“It’s not really me,” he replied honestly.  
“Yeah you’re more a ponytail person. Leave it in though. I worked hard.”  
“Oh fine. What else do you do at a sleepover?” Peggy tried and failed to keep a mischievous smile off her face. “I know that look. What are you planning?”  
“Sometimes people share secrets in sleepovers. It’s fun.”  
“I don’t have any secrets though.”  
“Are you sure,” Peggy asked unconvinced. Alex looked away and nodded silently. “We’ll see. Truth or truth?”  
“Wait what?”  
“Truth or truth,” she repeated.  
“Uh... do I have a choice? Isn’t it usually between truth or dare?”  
“Shh just don’t question it,” she laughs. “Now truth or truth?”  
“Well truth,” he said hesitantly.  
“Who do you like,” Peggy asked with no hesitation. Alexander remained silent for a good thirty seconds before replying.  
“Can I take this braid off now?”  
“Not until you answer my question,” Peggy teased. “I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Kitty,” he said casually.  
“What,” Peggy almost shouted. “Livingston?”  
Alex nodded, “what’s wrong?” Peggy looked towards the door with a frown.  
“It’s... nothing,” she mumbled. “Lets do something else.”

Eliza slowly backed away from the door in shock. After a few seconds of standing still and processing the conversation, she ran across the hall and into her bedroom. Why, she thought angrily, why did I get my hopes up? And why did it have to be Kitty? What was so great about that stuck-up girl. In Elizas’ opinion she flaunted her fancy clothes and jewelry way too much. She didn’t think Alexander would like those kinds of girls but obviously he seemed to. Eliza had plenty of money and could probably outdo Kittys’ gowns and pearls but she always was humble and chose to dress simply.  
An idea came to her suddenly. She smiled and went over to her closet. This had to work, she thought. Another voice in her mind warned her. Was a guy really worth this? You’ve never changed for anyone before. “He’s worth it,” Eliza said quietly but with confidence.  
She started by looking up pictures of Kitty which wasn’t hard to do since that was all her social media pages contained. Then, she moved aside her casual dresses to reveal the others. Most of these elegant ones were gifts and Eliza hardly ever chose to wear them. With a smile, she picked a long maroon dress with glittering pearls on the front. This, combined with maybe matching jewelry, would certainly get his attention right?  
She stopped in front of her dresser as a knock was heard. “Eliza can I come in?” Quickly hiding the dress, Eliza let Peggy enter. She immediately hugs Eliza but backs away after looking at her happy expression.  
“Hey Peggy,” Eliza greeted, “I thought you were with Alexander.”  
“I was but he fell asleep. Did you hear what he said earlier?”  
Eliza nodded casually and sat on her bed, “just as we planned it.” Peggy looked closely at her sister but still saw no hint of sadness like she’d expected. “What’s wrong Peggy?”  
“Nothing,” she lied. “I just thought-”  
“You thought I’d be crying? Helpless and hopelessly in love and devestated that the only guy I’ve ever felt this way about doesn’t return the emotions? Eliza scoffd, “If Alexander loves Livingston, then I wish him luck in is pursuits of her.” Peggy remained in stunned silence for a moment before sitting next to her sister.  
“You know it’s all right if you’re sad?”  
“I told you I couldn’t care less,” Eliza snapped angrily. “It’s just a stupid little crush anyway.”  
“So you do still love him?”  
Eliza huffed and moved away from Peggy, “would you please leave? I’m tired.” Peggy stood silently and walked to the door.  
“You love him and I’m positive he does too,” she said before closing the door behind her. Eliza blinked back a few tears and took out the dress again. If only that were true. That night was spent restlessly tossing and turning in her bed, thinking of how tomorrow would go.

“Eliza hurry up,” called Angelica from downstairs.  
“I’m coming,” she mumbled, brushing up her makeup. She had gone all out, not only wearing the fancy dress but gold jewelry and headband. Her makeup not only braught out her good features but made her flaws disappear and the heels made her look taller, graceful and elegant. Alexander was waiting with her sisters downstairs and Eliza was ready. It didn’t matter that the dress was revealing or that the heels hurt. It was for Alexander. With a deep breath, Eliza slowly descended the stairs.  
“There you are Liza,” Alexander smiled. “What took you so...” his voice trails off and his eyes widen as Eliza comes into view. Act like Kitty, she told herself. Stepping gracefully off of the last step, Eliza smiled.  
“Alexander,” she greeted happily, “are you ready?”  
“I... yeah yeah I am. You look different dressed like that Liza.”  
She winked and tried not to cringe at herself, “do you like it?”  
“You look like a different person,” he replied. “You know we’re only going around town right?”  
“A girl always has to look her best,” she said. This was something Kitty always posted on her pictures and Eliza felt proud for remembering that.  
Alexander blinked in surprise, “all right... Peggy and Angelica are waiting outside.” She nodded and they walked out to meet them.  
“Oh my god,” Peggy gasped as she saw Eliza. “You look so pretty.”  
Angelicas’ eyes widen, “who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Alexander doesn’t like her so she’s hiding for now, thought Eliza.  
Out loud she answered, “I can’t just walk around town in rags. We all have to look presentable, being from the Schuyler family and all.”  
“Don’t you think this is a little too much,” asked Angelica. Peggy scoffed and shook her head. Eliza turned to glance at Alexander who was looking at her with a slight frown. Maybe he was finally noticing her.  
“Lets just go now,” Eliza said. “The stores aren’t going to shop for us.” Angelica and Peggy lead the way while Eliza and Alexander followed.  
“Wher should we go,” asked Peggy excitedly. “I do need a new dress but you’re our guest Alexander. Where to first?”  
“We could just hang out in Central Park for awhile. It’s less occupied in the mornings.”  
Angelica grinned, “I’ll help Peggy look for her millionth dress and you two can go to the park.”  
Alexander shrugged, “that sounds good to me. We’ll see you later then?”  
“Knowing Peggy, it’ll be a few hours.”  
Peggy winked, “not that you two will mind. I’ll make sure to take longer.” Angelica and Peggy laugh and walk off.  
Alexander smiles happily, “follow me. I have a special spot I always go to.” Eliza nods and walks with him. After a few minutes of silence,Alexander turns to see she wasn’t there. “Eliza?” He saw her a few feet behind him, trying desperately to keep up in her heels. Alexander went next to her and walked slower. “Hey, we can go back to your house so you can change.”  
“Why would I want to do that?”  
“Those don’t really look comfortable. Plus, you always say how much you hate heels.”  
“Well now I like them.” Alexander frowns with concern.  
“Eliza is something wrong? You seem different today.” She smiled, glad he was noticing it.  
“It’s a good different right?”  
“I don’t know,” Alex says unsurely. “I mean you do look pretty but... watch out.” Alexander pulled Eliza to the side to avoid a mud puddle. She was caught off guard however and ended up falling. Alexander quickly offered his hands to help her up. “I’m sorry. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine,” replied Eliza, taking his hands and carefully standing. She stumbled as a sharp pain went through her ankle and would’ve fallen again if Alexander didn’t put an arm around her.  
“You’re hurt,” he said guiltily, leading her to a nearby bench.  
“It’s not that big of a deal Alex. I just lost my balance.”  
“You could’ve broken something.”  
Eliza chuckled, “you worry too much. I’m fine.” She tried standing but Alexander rushed in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
“Stay here. I have to go get something.” Eliza looked confused and was about to speak but Alexander rushed off. She sighed and leaned back, mentally scolding herself for even trying to change. Alex loved Kitty and she just couldn’t act like her. Simply dressing differently wouldn’t be enough. A few tears make it passed her eyes just as Alexander comes back.  
“I brought your favorite shoes,” Alexander smiled proudly, holding up a pair of blue flats. “I remember you told me... hey are you crying?” He sits next to her. “Betsey what’s wrong?”  
Eliza quickly wiped the tears away, “did you run all the way home just to bring me these?” She gratefully takes the shoes from him and puts them on. “Alex you didn’t have to.”  
“I just didn’t want you hurting yourself even more.” He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. “Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course. What is it?” Alex tried to keep making eye contact as his heart began to race.  
“I just wanted to say that I...” A lump formed in his throat. He had prepared a whole speech for this but it had completely slipped from his mind. “Umm, you’re an amazing person and I’m just... me so I understand if you think I’m crazy for saying this.”  
“Just tell me what you want to say,” Eliza laughed slightly.  
“I love you,” he said quickly. So much for the romantic speech. Eliza sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds.  
“Kitty,” she says quietly.  
“What?”  
“I thought you loved Kitty. I know I was acting like her today but that’s not me.” Realization dawned on Alexanders’ face.  
“You must have heard me and Peggy talking last night. That’s why you were so different today.” He smiled and took one of her hands in both of his. “I love YOU Eliza. The real you.” He put his arms around her and they share a passionate kiss. There was no other place either of them would want to be. Unfortunately, breathing was a necessity. That is the only reason they broke apart.  
“I love you too Alex.” Eliza sighs contentedly as Alexander holds her to his chest, running his fingers through her hair. She leans against him and yawns slightly.  
“Are you tired Betsey?”  
“Maybe a little bit. I didn’t really sleep well last night.”  
Alexander hums sympathetically, “how about I wake you up when your sisters arrive?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah it’s fine.” He continued to play with her hair as her eyes began to close.  
“Hey Alex,” she mumbled, “where was that special spot you were going to show me?”  
“Everyplace is special when you’re around Eliza.”  
“You are so cheesy.” Alexander chuckled quietly as Elizas’ eyes closed completely.

Eliza woke up to find herself in fluffy pajamas, laying on her bed. She looked over at Alexander who was sitting on the floor and using the bed to prop up a book. What surprised her was Alexanders’ voice. He was quietly singing as he read. Eliza had never heard Alexander sing but it was beautiful and unique. “How come you never told me you sang?” Alexander yelped in surprise.  
“Betsey,” he said with a nervous laugh. “You’re awake. Also, I don’t sing. Not vary good anyways. Definitely not as good as you.” Eliza blushes as Alexander plants a kiss on her cheek. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes but how did I end up here?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you up so I carried you here.” Elizas’ blush deepened as she pictured Alexander walking home with her in his arms. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up. Peggy was nearly shouting with joy.”  
“It’s because you two are so adorable,” said Peggy from the next room.  
“Quit eaves-dropping,” Eliza replied.  
“Fine.” Alexander laughed and closed his book, glancing down at his phone.  
“I think I’d better go. How about I take you out to the movies or something later today?”  
Eliza smiled, “I’d like that.”  
“Yes,” Alexander said triumphantly. “I mean...” he cleared his throat and stood, “I’ll pick you up at six?”  
“Don’t get too hot-headed,” Eliza laughed. “I’ll be ready.” She stood up and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. “Love you.”  
“I love you too,” Alexander replied fondly. He gives her a quick hug before leaving.  
Eliza walked over to her closet and scowled at the fancy dresses. She pushed them aside and picked out a simple knee length one with a blue swirl design. “Perfect,” she whispered. THIS was her, THIS was who Alexander loved and she would never change.


End file.
